Land of Chima
The Land of Chima is the setting for Legends of Chima and its spin-off media, including a TV series and video games. It is a fictional floating island shared by anamorphic characters fighting for control of a powerful natural resource known as CHI. Ironically, it is one of the Ninjago's sixteen realms as well as Ninjago, the Cursed Realm, the Underworld, the Dark Continent, and the Cloud Kingdom. Description The Land of Chima is a kingdom shared by at least eighteen tribes of anthropomorphic creatures including Lions, Crocodiles, Wolves, Eagles, Ravens, Bears, Beavers, Rhinos, Scorpions, Spiders, Bats, Saber-Tooth Tigers, Vultures, Mammoths, Phoenix, Leopards, Tigers, and three Nomads, a Skunk, Fox and Peacock. Chima.LEGO.com A natural resource called Chi which contains a condensation of nature's raw energy flows through the water from Mount Cavora, which was formed by a tornado and earthquake,Decalus at LEGO.com and is the source of the island's life.Chima.LEGO.com The chi is carried by the Cavora River to the Sacred Pool of Chi in the lions' territory. It is here that it blends with minerals to become glowing, blue orbs. If there is too much or not enough Chi contained in the pool, the whole island will feel the effects and natural balance will be altered heavily. To keep the pool from overflowing, the lions share the Chi with friends and foes alike to ensure that it is used. Chi is used to power vehicles, weapons, and can be a weapon itself, but is often saved as a last resort because it is physically draining. When placed on a chest of an Chima inhabitant, in a special harness they all wear, they will be connected to a more animalistic state with enhanced instincts, powers, and abilities from a surge of life force. The energy produced by Chi can last for days or hours before losing its glow, evaporating, and returning to nature. Fire Chi is the same as Chi except for the fact that it can allow vehicles to enter Fire Chi-Power mode and like it's name, provides a Fiery mix to Chi. Mount Cavora grants the inhabitants of Chima with not only Chi, but also wheels which are formed from rocks that fell from the mountain. The wheels run on nature and work best when there is lush greenery around them, and poorly in desert and other barren biomes. The wheels are fitted with chariots shaped like the animal rider's head, so the animals can ride them. These chariots are called Speedorz.Chima.LEGO.com riding a Speedor.]] Speedorz are used in tournaments for entertainment and an arena for housing them is located in the Grand Arena of Chima. The arena can be transformed by rare, golden chi to house different obstacles and environments. The winner in a tournament is awarded the golden chi, which every tribe sends representatives for a chance to obtain. For a long time, speedor competitions were used as an alternative to war to solve squabbles. The Grand Arena of Chima is not the only place where Speedorz are used. They are also used for transport across the extensive world and for amusement by young animals in front of the lions' temple where there is a large, mossy patch. A common mineral in Chima is chimoralium.Fangius at LEGO.com Most tribes use it to create tools, weapons, or artifacts. The swamp area where the Crocodile tribe lives is also known to contain a thick, unnamed gas which can be placed in a shaft to ignite a gel and form a flame.Flamious at LEGO.com At the bottom of the swamps, a special rock, known as a crook stone, that glows in the dark can be found.Swampulsor at LEGO.com At the border of Chima is a location called the Outlands which was where Lavertus was banished to, Chima and the Outlands float above a mass of land at the center of a massive area of land. At the end of Season Three, the Land of Chima is shown to be a floating island hovering above the different lands below it. In Ninjago, Chima is considered to be one of its Sixteen Realms, this having been confirmed during Curse World, Part II when Lloyd and Morro passed through it briefly. As such, it is possible for any inhabitants of the Sixteen Realms to pass into Chima through certain devices including the Realm Crystal. History War depicting the Lions and Eagles fighting with the Crocs, Wolves, and Ravens.]] Peace lasted in Chima for many years between the tribes. Though the tribes did not always agree, conflict was avoided by Speedor tournaments. However, this changed when crocodile prince Cragger plugged an orb of Chi into his chest before his age of becoming, causing bad blood between the lions and crocodiles. When chased by his best friend Laval for breaking the rules, he accidentaly caused an all out battle between their tribes. In the heat of the battle, the wise king of the Crocodiles, Crominus, and his queen, Crunket, fell off of a cliff, which left Cragger to rule. While Cragger was a reasonable, but depressed, ruler, his sister Crooler hypnotized him into blaming the lions for their "death". Cragger declared war on the lions, to spark a revolution. The crocodiles were joined by the thieving ravens and barbaric wolves, while the lions were joined by the gorillas, bears, and calculating eagles. While the Rhinos, mostly neutral. driving the lion attack buggy]] Vehicles built for combat and powered by Chi are known to be used by at least six of the nine tribes (any vehicles for the Bears and Rhinos are unknown). They are stylized after the tribe's patron animal and often contain attributes valued by their tribe. The Claw Ripper (used by the crocodiles) has overpowered wheels,Chima.LEGO.com and Cragger's Command Ship represents their aquatic power. The Eagle Interceptor can gracefully fly,Chima.LEGO.com the Lion Attack buggy is quick and defensive,Chima.LEGO.com the Raven Glider is stealthy,Chima.LEGO.com and the wolves' Pack Tracker is bulky and destructive.Chima.LEGO.com Images show a mech used by the gorilla tribe, but its strengths, like the tribe's attributes, remain unknown. Populace The island of Chima includes Eighteen known tribes: Lions, Crocodiles, Eagles, Wolves, Ravens, Gorillas, Bats, Spiders, Scorpions, Bears, Rhinos, Beavers, Saber-Tooth Tigers, Vultures, Mammoths, Leopards, Tigers, Phoenixes, and three Nomads. Lion Tribe , the Lion King]] The government of the Lion Tribe is known to include a monarchy and a council of eldersLongtooth's bio at LEGO.com. The lions distribute the Chi and maintain the pool which it comes from. Their vehicles, buildings, and monuments are often coloured in an orange-yellow with brown manes and tan accents. When a lion comes of age, they are given a sword similar to a katana called a katar, which symbolizes the wisdom and strength they should have as adult lions.Katar at LEGO.com The first two weapons formed from chi still exist in Chima, and are owned by the Lion Tribe, the Royal Valious of UnityRoyal Valious of Unity and the Royal ValiousRoyal Valious at LEGO.com which are indestructible and passed down through the Lion Tribe's royalty until the Royal Valious made its way to Laval. Several members of the Lion Tribe are known, including: * Laval - The young prince of the Lion Tribe, also known to be of interest to Li'ella.Laval's bio at LEGO.com * Lagravis - The King of the Lion Tribe and Laval's father.Legends of Chima trailer at YouTube.com * Lennox - A member of the Lions' military who specializes in driving vehicles and speedorz.Lennox' bio at LEGO.com * Longtooth - An older Lion who, though old enough to be on the Council of Elders, still serves as a soldier. * Leonidas - Another soldier who is efficient at his job, but can only take one command at a time.Leonidas' bio at LEGO.com * Lavertus - Lagravis' Brother and Laval's uncle who was framed for a crime by Crominus and was in turn banished into the Outlands, only to be seen again as ShadoWind. * Li'ella - A Lioness and a love interest of Laval, who's adopted father is Tormak. Crocodile Tribe ]] The Crocodile Tribe is also run by a king.Crominus' bio at LEGO.comCragger's bio at LEGO.com The crocodiles live in a swampy area, which is the source of a gas that can be used in conjunction with a gel to create a torch-weapon. Another resource found in the swamp is the crook stone, a rock which glows in the dark. The crocodiles have an old, royal weapon they call Grandiorus. It doubles as Crominus' sword and sceptre.Grandiorus at LEGO.com The Royal Hakraxx is an axe which can only be used by the tribe's ruling king.Vengdualize at LEGO.com The vehicles used by the crocs often use olive green as a base colour with transparent red windshields, if any, with accents of dark red. * Cragger - The Prince of the Crocodile Tribe who was King for a while until his parents were found. * Crominus - The King of the Crocodile Tribe who was presumed to be dead, but was found. He is Cragger and Crooler's father. * Crunket - Crominus' Queen and past interest of Lavertus. * Crooler - Cragger's twin sister with an obsession for power, is the real ruler of the Crocodiles due to a hypnotic plant controlling her Brother's every move.Crooler's bio at LEGO.com * Crug - Described as being a henchman or goon for Cragger.Crug's bio at LEGO.com * Crawley - Another goon for Cragger.Crawley's bio at LEGO.com Eagle Tribe The Eagle Tribe, who live in cliffs,Eglaxxor at LEGO.com is known for being analytical and having the ability to fly without vehicles.Eris' bio at LEGO.com They have a Ruling Council,Ewald's bio at LEGO.com but the history of a weapon wielded by Equila called the Eglaxxor suggests some form or another of Eagle Tribe royalty,Equila's bio at LEGO.com though it is possibly a thing of the past. The eagles' vehicles are coloured blue and white with yellow beaks. * Ewald - The current head of the Eagles' Ruling Council. * Eris - The princess of the Eagle Tribe. Eris is more quick-thinking than the other eagles, but is still very intelligent. She prefers to be with the earth-bound inhabitants of Chima, like her friend Laval. * Equila - The Eagles' "Flying Ace" who is very talkative, and thus is the announcer for the Monthly Speedor Competitions. * Ewar - Another member of the Eagle Tribe's army. Ewar is very strict when it comes to following a plan, and is unable to recalculate without receiving a major setback.Ewar's bio at LEGO.com * Eglor - The Eagles' technician and inventor. Wolf Tribe The nomadic Wolf Tribe has little need for a leader, because as a pack they all think similarly.Worriz' bio at LEGO.com However, they do choose one wolf to handle negotiations with "the others" they come in contact with. The wolves are destructiveJahakastaff at LEGO.com and several of their members are known for loving to inflict pain.Wilhurt's bio at LEGO.comWinzar's bio at LEGO.com Like all other Chima inhabitants, their vehicles resemble their patron animal. The wolves' are coloured in greys, black, and dark red. Also, every one hundred years there is a Hundred Year Moon where the moon glows purple. This makes the wolves get out of control and go on rampages throughout Chima. * Worriz - The Wolf Tribe's backstabbing, but charming, negotiator. * Wakz - One of the oldest and most cunning members of the Wolf Tribe.Wakz' bio at LEGO.com * Wilhurt - A wolf similar in personality to Worriz, but has no patience. * Winzar - A violent and Scarred member of the Wolf Pack. * Wonald - A cub of the Wolf Tribe. Not much is known about him, except that he is a vegetarian and loves to eat healthy food, making himself a loner in his Tribe. * Windra - A white wolf who is the mechanic of the Wolf Tribe. Raven Tribe The Raven Tribe is a group of thievesRazcal's bio at LEGO.com all attracted to shiny objects. Their vehicles are often gliders coloured black, dark red, and purple. * Rawzom - The Ravens Tribe's "Leader".Rawzom's bio at LEGO.com * Razar - A selfish and greedy Raven allied with Cragger because He sees it as more profitable than siding with the Lions.Razar's bio at LEGO.com * Rizzo - A Raven scavenger without any dignity....and he is proud of it.Rizzo's bio at LEGO.com * Razcal - An accomplished pilot and the accountant of the Raven Tribe. * Ripnik - The Master Thief of the Raven Tribe. Gorilla Tribe Little is known about the Gorilla Tribe, except that they side with the Lion Tribe and the Eagle Tribe. The Gorillas pilot giant Mechs which probably only they know how to use. Gorzan's best explanation is to meditate and to become one with the machine, but it doesn't help at all. * Gorzan - A close friend of Laval. * G'Loona - An orphaned Gorilla Girl who looks-up to Gorzan * Grumlo - The Elder and Leader of the Gorilla's Meditation. * Grizzam - A mysterious White Gorilla who is almost never seen... * Gompsy - One of the Main Soldiers of the Gorillas. Bear Tribe The Bear Tribe is very sleepy and can sleep under any circumstances like in the middle of the Speedor Tournament, though they are awakened by the Ice Bear's, possibly due to an old rivalry. * Bladvic - The leader of the Bear Tribe. * Balkar - The elder of the Bear Tribe. * Bungey - A member of the Bear Tribe. * Buchuma - A member of the Bear Tribe. * Bumpy - A member of the Bear Tribe. * Bozy - A member of the Bear Tribe. Rhino Tribe The Rhino Tribe works in a quarry where the Rhino Tribe smash up boulders. Most of them also lack intelligence as they don't know that the world is made of rocks, and they think that rocks can make them rich. * Rogon - The leader of the Rhino Tribe. * Runk - A member of the Rhino Tribe. * Rukus - A member of the Rhino Tribe. * Rhigor - The elder of the Rhino Tribe. * Rinona - Rogon's Sister. Unlike the other Rhino Tribe members is very intelligent. Beaver Tribe The Beaver Tribe is very strange as the thought of having a vacation from work is horrible to them. The Beavers are probably the smallest citizens of Chima. They don't fight for the Lions or the Crocs, yet are happy to fix something or build something for both factions. * Bevar - The leader and foreman of the Beavers. * Buber - A member of the Beaver Tribe. * Bunic - A member of the Beaver Tribe. * Breezor - A member of the Beaver Tribe. Crawlers The Crawlers (also known as the Dark Tribes) are a result of the Chi that Laval threw into a gorge exposing the Scorpions, Spiders, and Bats to it's powers enabling them to gain their humanoid appearance. Scorpion Tribe The Scorpion Tribe appears to be the leading tribe of the Crawlers. They have some sort of venom in their tails which allows them to control minds. They used it to control the Raven and Wolf Legend Beast. Razar described the venom of the Scorpion Tribe to be similar to a Persuader Plant. The Scorpions believe the "Great Scorpion" dropped CHI Orbs from the sky (even though it was Laval). The Scorpions live in a camp in the Outlands. * Scorm - The Scorpion King. * Scutter - The six-legged soldier of the Scorpion Tribe. He has an appearance that is similar to the Scorpion Man of Akkadian language myths. * Scolder - The general of the Scorpion Tribe. * Scrug - A soldier in the Scorpion Tribe who is Scutter's brother. Spider Tribe The Spider Tribe is part of the Crawlers. They can spin webs from their legs and shoot them at enemies. The Spider Tribe used their webs to trap many Legend Beasts. Like the Scorpions, they originally believed that a great creature was responsible for providing them with Chi that led to their evolution which was actually Laval. However, they believe in a Great Spider rather than a Scorpion even though it was a Lion. * Spinlyn - The Queen of the Spiders, who's obsessed with her beauty. She has an appearance that is similar to a Drider. * Sparacon - The main soldier of the Spider Tribe. * Sparratus - A soldier of the Spider Tribe. * Spindle - A soldier of the Spider Tribe. Bat Tribe The Bat Tribe is part of the Crawlers. They are the only tribe of the Crawlers which have wings which enables them to fly without machines and helicopters. They are the tribe that caused Mount Cavora to stop flowing Chi. They were called the "Black Cloud" when this happened as they can split into many bats. They appear very little as regular bats and have a minor role with little authority in the Crawlers. Individual Bats have not been shown speaking clearly. However, the Chima Online Shorts reveal that the Bats who make up the Black Cloud can communicate in a single, understandable voice. Scorm was also shown listening to a whispered report from a Bat soldier. Whether this indicates that Bats can communicate in the same tongue as the other Tribes or have their own language that Scorm can understand is unknown. * Braptor - The leader of the Bat Tribe. * Blista - A warrior of the Bat Tribe. Ice Hunters The Ice Hunters are a group of tribes that specialize in ice attacks. As a result of them using Ice Chi and being frozen in the Gorge of Eternal Depth of Ice upon being defeated by the Phoenix Tribe, each of the Ice Hunters lost their flesh (the parts where they lost some flesh is represented by the purple on their bodies) and exposed bones (which are shown through their blue transparent parts). The Ice Hunters want to freeze all of Chima so that they can live in cold temperatures. Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe The Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe is the leading tribe of the Ice Hunters. * Sir Fangar - The Leader of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe and the Ice Hunters who is very temperamental. * Stealthor - The spy of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe. * Strainor - The unfortunate soldier of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe who must leash Sykor. * Sykor - The wild member of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe. * Sibress - The female member of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe. Mammoth Tribe The Mammoth Tribe are the strongest warriors of the Ice Hunters, but also the most simple-minded. As such, they developed an unlikely friendship with the Rhino Tribe during a battle in one episode. * Maula - The Queen of the Mammoths. * Mungus - The Prince of the Mammoth Tribe and Maula's Favorite Son. Mungus is also the largest of the Mammoth Tribe and the strongest of the group. * Mottrot - A soldier of the Mammoth Tribe who competes with Mungus to be his mother's favorite. Vulture Tribe The Vulture Tribe are the extremely patient master spies of the Ice Hunters. * Vardy - The Leader of the Vultures. Unlike Sir Fangar, Vardy is known to be very patient. * Vornon - The best friend of VoomVoom who expects the worst of everything. * VoomVoom - The best friend of Vornon, who unlike the latter is very positive, and enjoys having fun. Ice Bear Tribe The Ice Bear Tribe are the fourth tribe in the Ice Hunters. When Sir Fangar planned to awaken the Ice Bear Tribe into helping them, the other members of the Ice Hunters give caution to Sir Fangar where they warn him that the ice Bear Tribe are uncontrollable. When the Ice Bear Tribe is released, it causes the Bear Tribe to fight them in a blind rage. * Icepaw - * Icebite - Fire Tribes The Fire Tribes are tribes of animals that are classed as the "teachers" or the Guardians of Chima. The Fire Tribes specialize in using Fire Chi. Phoenix Tribe The Phoenix Tribe is the leading tribe of the Fire Tribes and the oldest and most advanced tribe in Chima. Their Phoenix Temple is located on Mount Cavora, and has been since ancient times when Cavora was an ordinary mountain. Anciently, the Phoenix took it upon themselves to educate the other tribes and aid them in their advancement. However, Sir Fangar of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe became corrupted by his new knowledge and led his own tribe, the Mammoth Tribe and the Vulture Tribe in a war against the rest of Chima. In order to stop them, the Phoenix used eight ancient artifacts to produce the "Illumination" which reverted Chima to a primordial state and trapped the Ice Hunters in the Gorge of Eternal Depth in ice. Mount Cavora was lifted into the sky and surrounded by an energy field, which isolated the Phoenix Tribe from the new "Earthborn" tribes below. It also began absorbing moisture from the air and producing the Chi falls that fell to the surface. The Phoenix Tribe carved the mouths of the falls into shapes resembling the eight new major tribes and their Legend Beasts. The Phoenix Tribe remained separate from Chima and its affairs....until the Ice Hunters escaped from their icy imprisonment. * Fluminox - The King of the Phoenix, who is usually very serious. * Foltrax - The pilot of the Blazing Bastion. * Firox - The Co-Pilot of the Blazing Bastion. * Flinx - Fluminox's son who though thousands of years old still hasn't matured much to his father's disgrace. Tiger Tribe * Tormak - The only officially known member of the Tiger Tribe is the adoptive father of Li'ella and is very protective of her. An incident with the Phoenix Map has burned him and gave him a black tiger appearance where he becomes Panthar. * Tazar - Member of the Tiger Tribe. Tazar is one of the guards as seen in Episode 31. He and Trakkar were amongst the guards whom Tormak fought during his theft of the Phoenix map. * Trakkar - Member of the Tiger Tribe. Assuming by his name, he's the Tribes main scout. Trakkar is also one of the guards as seen in Episode 31. He and Tazar were amongst the guards whom Tormak fought during his theft of the Phoenix map. Leopard Tribe * Lundor - The only member of the Leopard Tribe known so far. He is a Historian for the Phoenix. Nomads The following characters are not part of any of the listed tribes: * Skinnet - Skinnet is a nomadic skunk who always seems to cause a stink-literally-at exactly the worst possible moment, which makes it extremely difficult for most other inhabitants of Chima to become friends with him. According to Skinnet's LEGO.com bio, it indicates that the rest of the Skunk Tribe has mysteriously disappeared, meaning that he might not be the only skunk left. * Furty - Furty also known as Furtivo is a nomadic fox who is friends with G'Loona, Skinnet, and Wonald. Even though he is a nomad, in some books there have been other members of the fox tribe. * Dom de la Woosh - Dom de la Woosh is a nomadic peacock who is the second fastest Speedor rider in the history of Chima. He was originally the fastest until "The Biggest Race Ever" where ShadoWind turned out to be the fastest. Legend Beasts The Legend Beasts are a group of animals that did not drink the Chi from Mount Cavora and have left Chima in where they were prophesied to return there when they are needed the most. Eight of them-representing the eight main tribes of Chima-were all at some point captured by the Crawlers; no other Legend Beasts have been seen. Laval and his friends journey to the Outlands to free them so they could restart Mount Cavora's Chi falls. They restored Mount Cavora by running really fast and glowing, then turning into spirits and start flying into their respective heads on the mountain. Later, when Laval, Eris, and Cragger entered Mount Cavora due to Eris' dreams regarding the Phoenix Tribe, the Legend Beasts appeared to them and breathed fire that carried them into the Phoenix temple, which then became visible atop Cavora. * Lion Legend Beast - The Lion Legend Beast is an ordinary lion. * Wolf Legend Beast - An ordinary Wolf who's tooth fell out, becoming the Wolf Tribe's most prized possesion. * Crocodile Legend Beast - The Crocodile Legend Beast is an ordinary crocodile. * Eagle Legend Beast - It is an ordinary, yet big Eagle that currently has had 3 eggs.. * Gorilla Legend Beast - It is an ordinary brown Gorilla. The Gorilla Beast is so strong that the Spiders have to constantly spin new webs to keep it in place. * Bear Legend Beast - It is an ordinary Bear. The Bear Tribe and the Bear Legend Beast can both telepathically communicate through dreams. * Rhinoceros Legend Beast - It is an ordinary Rhinoceros. The Rhino Tribe (mainly Rogon) becomes really smart (basic hyper cognativity proximatey abadox) when near this beast. * Raven Legend Beast - It is an ordinary, yet big Raven that likes gold. * Saber-Tooth Tiger Legend Beast - It is never seen but the LEGO Website mentions that Sir Fangar once traded an eye for its tooth which was then turned into Sir Fangar's sword. * Phoenix Legend Beast - In the last episode it is briefly seen when Flinx turns into it. * Ice Bear Legend Beast - The Ice Bears use it for their banner. * Mammoth Legend Beast - The Mammoth's Legend Beast who they base their vehicles on. It is mentioned on the LEGO website. Others The following do not fit in the category of the other tribes. * Plovar - Plovar is a small plover that is obsessed with dental hygiene and drops in to clean Cragger's teeth (and sometimes even Crooler's teeth) from time to time. * Reegull - Reegull is an Eagle/Raven hybrid as his father was an Eagle and his mother was a Raven (both kinds wouldn't accept him into their kind). Locations Lion Temple The Lion Temple is where the Lion Tribe lives. It is next to a Mountain and near a Jungle. Mount Cavora floats above it. The Lion Temple is the location of many events in Chima, such as the monthly giving out the Chi to the tribes of Chima and Speedor tournament for the Golden Chi. Falling Jungle The Falling Jungle is a Jungle where logs, sticks, and many other wood items fall from above. It is unknown how they fall and how much falls. Eagle Spire Not much is known about the Eagle Spire. It is a location in LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval’s Journey. It is featured in 70011 Eagles' Castle. Gorilla Forest Not much is known about the Gorilla Forest. It is a location in LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval’s Journey. Rhino Quarry The Rhino Quarry is where the rhinos work by extracting and breaking up rocks. The Swamps of Chima The Crocodile Tribe lives in the Swamps of Chima. Mount Cavora Mount Cavora is a mountain that floats over Chima, just above the Lion Temple. It has the Lion, Gorilla, Eagle, and Crocodile heads carved into it. It was formed in a great storm where it rose from the heart of Chima, and mystical waterfalls of Chi began to flow.Chima Miniland - Quest for Bricks It is later revealed that the Phoenix Tribe has a temple on Mount Cavora. Raven's Junkyard The Raven's Junkyard is the area of Chima where the Raven Tribe Lives. It is a large junkyard in a desert. In the middle of the junkyard there is a large dead tree, in which the Ravens are settled. Even though it seems to be covered in junk, it is actually a complex system of mazes of junk. LEGO.com Description References and Sources See Also * Ninjago (World) Category:Locations Category:Legends of Chima